Odió todo sobre ti
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Todas las sensaciones que tengo, pero aún no te extraño, solo cuando me detengo a pensarlo


**Odio todo sobre ti**

La puerta se cierra con fuerza, el sonido retumba en la habitación, mi furia es incontenible, pero exactamente ¿qué es lo que me tiene molesto? Tú por supuesto, tu, maldita sea, toda tu, en este momento te odio más de lo que creí posible, y la razón es muy simple, verte con ese imbécil no es algo que me esperaba.

No esperaba salir de la universidad y verte ahí, en el parque coqueteando con el pelirrojo, no esperaba que el te tomara de la mano y te entregará un ramo de flores, no esperaba que en tu rostro hubiera un sonrojo mientras él se te declaraba, no, eso no era algo que me esperaba.

Me tiró en el sofá y sin poderlo evitar los recuerdos de aquello que llamamos "una relación" se repitan en mi mente.

 _ **Flash back~**_

 _-¡Vorarlberna! -me exalte ante el llamado._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -receloso mire al Hitsugaya._

 _-Deja de distraerte, tienes una semana para estudiar para estos exámenes -bufe molesto, ¿con el peliblanco? No, conmigo mismo, odiaba distraerme con banalidades, pero esta vez no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar pensar en tu mirar marrón, o en tu cabello castaño, en esa imperturbable sonrisa, te estaba empezando a odiar por el simple hecho de hacerme fantasear con tu imagen despierto. -¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? -me pregunto una vez que terminamos de estudiar._

 _-Nada que te interese Hitsugaya -contestaste cortante._

 _-Ok -cerró la laptop -lo menos que puedes hacer por mi es ser amable después de que te ayude con esto -rodé los ojos._

 _-Bajo el sonido de mi PSP cuando estás en la habitación, conformate con eso -mi compañero de habitación solo bufo ante mi respuesta antes de salir._

 _No sé quién de los dos fue quien comenzó con aquellas llamadas en la madrugada, muy probablemente fuiste tu, pues mi interés en la relación siempre fue nulo, pero aquello creo que ahora no es relevante._

 _-¡Vorarlberna, ya duérmete! -deje de lado el teléfono ante el reclamo de Toshiro._

 _-Estoy teniendo una conversación, y es de muy mal gusto interrumpir a la gente ¿sabes? -murmure molesto._

 _-Y también es de mal gusto mantener a tu compañero de habitación despierto solo porque decidiste tener una conversación a las 3:00am ¿sabes? -mencionó fastidiado._

 _-Yuki-kun¿continuas ahí?_ _-sonreí como un idiota ante tu melodioso e inocente tono, aun me maldigo por dejar que me hicieras actuar de tal forma._

 _-Sí, ¿en que nos quedamos? -pregunte mirando como Toshiro tomaba sus auriculares y se los colocaba._

 _-Te amo_ _-a pesar de que no te podía ver juraba que tus mejillas estaban rojas por tu declaración._

 _-Es muy pronto para decir eso -murmure saliendo de la sorpresa que las palabras causaron en mi._

 _-¡Oh! no quería molestarte -tu tristeza fue palpable, pero no me sentía culpable, no era mi problema que tu estuvieras tomando todo esto en serio._

 _-Estoy cansado mañana hablamos -sin esperar a que hablaras corte la llamada._

 _-¿No te parece que estás actuando como un imbécil? -_

 _-¿No estabas dormido? -deje de lado mi consola mientras le daba la espalda._

 _-Solo señaló lo evidente -¿esperaba un sermón de su parte? Sí, él es del tipo que hacen las cosas correctas -ella terminará dejándote -no escuché más de lo que decía pues cogí mis audífonos y coloque la música a todo volumen._

 _¿Quien diría que tenía razón, Hanakari Jinta, su llegada marcó el fin de nuestro noviazgo, pues ese tipo no tardó en meterte ideas en la cabeza, o realmente te habías cansado de mí, cuál sea la respuesta es algo que me tiene sin cuidado._

 _-¡Estoy harta de todo esto! -gritaste como jamás lo habías hecho. -Ya no puedo con esto -_

 _-Pues sí estás tan cansada de mi vete, que tu compañía no me es necesaria -mi Toni fue monótono como siempre, creo que aquello fue lo que más te dolió._

 _Inhalaste antes de tomar tu bolso y ponerse de pie. -Terminamos -tu ví, se quebró con la sola mención de esa palabra._

 _-Me parece genial -si esperabas que te detuviera, déjame decirte que te equivocaste de persona._

 _Las lágrimas inundaron tus ojos, pero supongo que con todas las fuerzas de flaqueza lograste mantenerte digna y salir de mi habitación con paso firme._

 _ **Fin del flashback~**_

Supongo que después todo eso tú me odias tanto como yo te odio a ti, o incluso más, aquello ya no es de mi incumbencia, al menos cuando no me detengo a pensar en ti.

Pero te dejo en claro que, a pesar de que en este momento siento celos de ese imbécil de Hanakari por tener la osadía de invitarte a salir a apenas unas semanas de nuestro rompimiento, todavía no te extraño.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y no necesito ser un genio para saber que el responsable es mi compañero de alcoba. -Regreso en dos semanas -me informa como cada vez que va a ver a su familia.

-No me interesa -murmuró mirando al techo antes de que su horrible rostro me obstruya la vista.

-¿Sigues deprimido? -aquello, más que pregunta, suena como una afirmación.

-No se de que hablas -me pongo de pie dispuesto a tirarme en la cama y dormir hasta que anochezca, o posiblemente hasta mañana.

-Kurosaki Yuzu rechazo a Hanakari -y sin más que decir sale.

¿Que sí me siento feliz ante lo revelado por el albino? No lo negaré, agradezco saber que rechazaste a ese idiota pelirrojo, supongo que le debo una a mi "amigo", porque sí, aun cuando puede parecer que no nos soportamos supongo que el es de las pocas, por no decir la única persona, a la que considero un amigo, pues sabe soportar mis respuestas malsonantes, mi mal genio, cosas por las que tú me odias.

-¡Maldición! -masculló por lo bajo, en serio te estoy odiando pues cada cosa que llega a mi mente termina trayendo consigo tu recuerdo al igual que tus palabras comenzaron, haciéndome sopesar la información y sobre analizando algo que simplemente no vale mi tiempo.

Me coloco el brazo sobre el rostro intentando reprimir un grito de frustración, odio todas estas sensaciones, las odio en verdad, ¿porque te sigo amando?  
Escucho un par de golpes en la puerta, estúpido Toshiro, debió olvidar sus llaves. A regañadientes me dirijo a la puerta pensando ya en la sarta de insultos que le diré por olvidar lo que sea que haya olvidado.

Sinceramente no esperaba encontrarte en la puerta, así como tampoco esperaba que te lanzaras a mis brazos y mucho menos esperaba que capturas mis labios con los tuyos, tus movimientos son rudos y algo torpes, jamás estuviste acostumbrada a llevar el control por lo que me veo forzado a salir de mi shock inicial y reclamar el dominio de la situación.

Odio todo sobre ti, ¿porque te amo? Todo el tumulto de emociones que en mi surgen solo con el contacto de nuestras bocas, por la sensación de tu cuerpo pegado al mío, pero aún no te extraño, o al menos no lo hago hasta que me detengo a pensarlo, a pensar en ti, y sé que tú sientes lo mismo, que aún no me extrañas, que me has sustituido por el idiota de Jinta, al menos no hasta que te detienes a pensar en mí, pero sabes que odio todo de ti.

-Aún no te extraño -murmuró una vez que nos separamos.

-Pero me amas, de no a ser así no hubieras matado a Jinta con la mirada -sonríes antes de depositar otro beso.

-Te odio -frunzo el ceño, y me hubiera apartado de a ti de no ser porque tienes razón, te odio, y me odias, pero nos amamos.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Dejo esto por aquí y me retiro. Ok no, la verdad es que ya llevaba un tiempo pensando en una idea para un one-shot Yuzukio o Yukizu, no sé cómo llamar a este ship que sin duda es uno de mis favoritos y al ver que hay pocas historias de ellos decidí hacer uno, creo que me quedó bien, en todo caso la última palabra la tienen ustedes.

2.- Agradeceré a quienes lean y dejen un review, eso me motivará a escribir más de esta pareja.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
